An electronic control unit (ECU) controls various systems in a vehicle. An ECU typically includes a microcontroller and other components, such as interface circuitry, memory, and/or the like, mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The ECU receives inputs from sensors—e.g., data samples corresponding to physical parameters (e.g., position (e.g., linear or angular position), electrical current, velocity, torque, pressure, and/or the like) relating to vehicle components (e.g., motor drives, throttles, levers, and/or the like)—and outputs appropriate control signals based on the sensor inputs.